Codex entry: Arlathan: Part Two
} |excerptonly = } |name = Arlathan: Part Two |image = Character-Paivel_teaches_Dalish_children.jpg |px = 270px |number DAO = 108 (+5WK) |category DAO = Culture and History |location DAO = Dalish Elf Origin: Dusty Scroll leaning against Small Wooden Crate. Other Origins: Upon talking to Sarel in the Dalish Camp (bugged, see below). |category DA2 = Lore |location DA2 = A book in Merrill's Home in Act 1 |number DAI = 9 (+1JoH) |category DAI = History |location DAI = Hallowed Tombs in Din'an Hanin Upper Crypts in the Emerald Graves |related = |see also = Elvhenan |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition |text = You ask what happened to Arlathan? Sadly, we do not know. Even those of us who keep the ancient lore have no record of what truly happened. What we have are accounts of the days before the fall, and a fable of the whims of the gods. The human world was changing even as the elves slept. Clans and tribes gave way to a powerful empire called Tevinter, which—and for what reason we do not know—moved to conquer Elvhenan. When they breached the great city of Arlathan, our people, fearful of disease and loss of immortality, chose to flee rather than fight. With magic, demons, and even dragons at their behest, the Tevinter Imperium marched easily through Arlathan, destroying homes and galleries and amphitheaters that had stood for ages. Our people were corralled as slaves, and human contact quickened their veins until every captured elf turned mortal. The elves called to their ancient gods, but there was no answer. As to why the gods didn't answer, our people left only a legend. They say that Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf and Lord of Tricksters, approached the ancient gods of good and evil and proposed a truce. The gods of good would remove themselves to heaven, and the lords of evil would exile themselves to the abyss, neither group ever again to enter the other's lands. But the gods did not know that Fen'Harel had planned to betray them, and by the time they realized the Dread Wolf's treachery, they were sealed in their respective realms, never again to interact with the mortal world. It is a fable, to be sure, but those elves who travel the Beyond claim that Fen'Harel still roams the world of dreams, keeping watch over the gods lest they escape from their prisons. Whatever the case, Arlathan had fallen to the very humans our people had once considered mere pests. It is said that the Tevinter magisters used their great destructive power to force the very ground to swallow Arlathan whole, destroying eons of collected knowledge, culture, and art. The whole of elven lore left only to memory. —''The Fall of Arlathan'', as told by Gisharel, Keeper of the Ralaferin clan of the Dalish elves'' }} Bugs Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Dragon Age II codex entries Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition codex entries Category:Keeper Gisharel (source) Category:Elven lore ru:Кодекс: Арлатан: часть вторая